endless_skyfandomcom-20200214-history
Drak
"The Drak are the eldest living. Not the firstborn, for they are long gone, but the eldest living, and yet they are far younger than the stars." -Anonymous Quarg, First Contact: Quarg The Drak are the oldest and most technologically advanced race in game as of version 0.9.10. The mission of the Drak is to preserve the species of the Milky Way. The Pug say that the Archons have failed in their duty many times before, and that the Archons are very sad as a result. Sometimes Drak and Archon are used interchangeably, however sometimes they are referred to as separate entities. History Little is known about the Drak, although what is known is that they have been around for longer than any other known race. At some point they are thought to have exiled the Korath with help from the Quarg. The Drak will only step in to intervene if a species is threatening to wipe themselves out, as the Korath almost did in their civil war. The Unfettered Hai claim that the Drak altered the Hai to become more friendly. Attributes The physical appearance of the Drak is unknown. The Drak are thought to be capable of telepathic communication of some sort, as there are several instances of the player or other in-game characters hearing voices in their head originating from an Archon. The Drak only have a single ship, known as the Archon. (Pictured in the infobox.) Archons appear to be partially biological but not entirely and not through natural evolution. Some of their biology appears to be related to the Void Sprites. As of version 0.9.9, only six Archons are known to exist within the game: "Watchful Gravetender," "Snows of Far Door Nai," "Kasiliri's Folly," "Sword of Eden," "Sleeping Dragon," and "Lifted Lorax." Technology Ships: * Archon Outfits: * Drak Distancer * Drak Draining Field * Drak Anti-Missile Field * Drak Turret * Drak Antimatter Cannon Interspecies Relations The Drak are neutral towards nearly every race unless provoked. It is possible that the Drak operate on an entirely different morality system from the rest of the galaxy. Their definition of a tremendous sadness, as shown by the Archons, is the extinction of a native species of the Milky Way. * Human: Unknown, most likely neutral. The Drak are known to be concerned for humanity's future. * Hai: Unknown, most likely neutral. * Unfettered Hai: Unknown, possibly neutral (though they could very well become hostile if the Unfettered become too aggressive). * Korath Exiles: The Drak may previously have been hostile towards the Korath; some point in the past, the Drak and Quarg intervened in the Korath Civil War and exiled the Korath. * Kor Efreti: The Drak are very protective of the Kor Efreti, due to their status as a nearly-extinct species in the galaxy. * Kor Mereti: Hostile, however the drak do not seek to destroy the Kor Mereti, because they are a monument of the dying Korath. * Kor Sestor: Hostile, however the drak do not seek to destroy the Kor Sestor, because they are a monument of the dying Korath. * Quarg: Friendly, the Quarg act as servants for the Drak (though they do get a large amount of autonomy). * Pug: Thought to be neutral, as an unnamed Quarg claims that the Drak would not intervene in the Pug invasion of human space due to their policies towards interspecies wars. However, Archons will attack Pug ships. * Wanderers: A single Archon is claimed to appear at the moment that the Wanderers arrive at Spera Anatrusk through the Eye, threatening great punishment if the Wanderers harmed either the Kor Efreti or the Korath Exiles. Trivia * Outside of save-file editing, it is impossible to legitimately obtain Drak outfits or ships as Archons have the "never disabled" tag. * There is some evidence in the game to suggest that the Archons and the Drak are separate from each other; they are closely related, but not necessarily the same entities. Category:Species Category:Faction